Felicidad
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Sonfic, con dedicación especial a Stear's girl y a mi papá. Sale durante mi periodo de duelo. Y es el primero dedicado a esta parejita.


Songfic, la canción es de Víctor Iturbe, "El Pirulí", los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras: Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Con especial cariño a Stear's girl. Es mi primer fic sobre Stear. Espero te agrade, amiguis querida.

_**FELICIDAD**_

**Felicidad **

**hoy te vengo a encontrar **

**cuanto tiempo **

**huiste de mi. **

Stear: Sí, hoy en la celebración del Festival de Mayo, he venido a encontrar la felicidad. Y la verdad, fue un encontronazo. Vigilaba la aparición de Candy, pensando egoístamente que podría quedar como mi pareja, tomando en cuenta que Annie Britter tenía acaparado a mi guapo hermanito y no podría pelear conmigo por un baile con Candy.

Cuando hizo su aparición, vestida de Julieta, me quedé sin habla. ¡Qué guapa! Venía acompañada de Patricia O'Brien, una chica de su curso, tímida como nadie que haya yo conocido.

-Stear… mira ella es… -comenzó Candy.

-Vamos a bailar –interrumpí, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola a la pista. Pero mi maldita mala suerte con respecto a lo que siento por Candy se atravesó. ¡Una cuadrilla! Tomamos posición para iniciar el baile y, muy pronto, me vi despojado de mi pareja.

Entre las vueltas, me tocó de pareja Patty, quien me miró con cuidado y bajó los ojos. Yo pensé que cuidaba sus pasos, pero me equivoqué, de pronto, se enredó con el vuelo de la falda, trastabilló y yo, por sostenerla, tropecé con sus pies y los dos caímos al suelo, perdí los anteojos, mientras intentaba, caballerosamente, evitar que se golpeara.

Patty: ¡Qué vergüenza sentí! Desde que conocí a Stear, me gusta. Claro, él no se fija en mí. Así que la promesa de Candy de presentármelo para que fuera mi pareja en el Festival de Mayo, me llenó el estómago de mariposas que revolotearon durante días. El incidente con Julie impidió este suceso y yo me quedé triste, muy muy triste. Pero hace unos momentos, cuando Candy me arrastró para presentármelo, la esperanza resurgió. Al fin, conocería al chico que aceleraba mi corazón. Cuando me tomó entre sus brazos para la cuadrilla, mi corazón se aceleró hasta el punto de que me distraje y tropecé. El me sostuvo, pero fuimos a dar los dos al suelo.

-¡Mis anteojos! –grité y le escuché exclamar lo mismo.

-¿También los perdiste? –me preguntó.

Yo asentí y, de pronto, vi su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

-¿Sabes, Patty? Te ves hermosa sin anteojos –me dijo.

-Y tú nunca has estado tan buenmozo –le respondí y me sonrojé profundamente.

Nos levantamos y comenzamos a bailar, pero claro, sin anteojos chocamos contra los demás alumnos y logramos que nos echaran del salón de baile. Corrimos hacia fuera, riendo y tomados de la mano. Hemos platicado largo y tendido, hasta llegar a una de las mesas que se colocaron para la fiesta. Tomamos asiento, pedimos bebidas y hemos platicado largo y tendido. Presumimos de los libros que hemos leído, hablamos de Candy, a quien Stear quiere mucho y yo le conté lo que había hecho por Julie. Quedamos de acuerdo para una partida de ajedrez, a fin de ver quien vence a quien y hacíamos planes para la próxima salida del colegio, cuando Candy, Annie y Archie se acercaron a nosotros. He pasado un maravilloso día en compañía de los Cornwell y de mis mejores amigas, Candy y Annie. Por fin, desde que ingresé al colegio san Pablo, soy plenamente feliz.

**Felicidad **

**no te vuelvo a dejar **

**no podria vivir **

**ya sin ti. **

Stear: El día ha sido maravilloso, Candy nos convenció de ir al zoológico Blue River, a conocer a su amigo Albert. Tiene un aire familiar que no alcanzo a distinguir, me parece como si le conociera de antes, pero no puede ser. El nos conoce perfectamente, debido a que Candy le ha hablado de nosotros y obvio, también nosotros le conocemos. Yo le estoy sumamente agradecido, pues sé que él estuvo al lado de Candy mientras ella vivió con los Leagan, y que la salvó en la cascada. Yo llevaba un barquito a control remoto que inventé y que deseaba probar. Annie y Archie son inseparables, aunque me da la impresión de que es Annie quien no deja a mi hermanito ni a sol ni a sombra. Candy se nos perdió por un rato, así como Albert, por lo que yo imaginé que él y Candy pasearían por su cuenta. Patty me acompañó a probar el barquito, que por esta vez, funcionó y ella aplaudió entusiasmada. ¡Qué linda es! Con unos enormes ojos café-chocolate tras los anteojos, pero tan expresivos. Cada vez que la miro, siento como me invade un sentimiento de felicidad y el deseo de no dejarla nunca más.

Patty: Stear es tan inteligente, ¿cómo no enamorarme de él? Quisiera permanecer junto a él todo el día, no sólo vernos en los pocos ratos libres que tenemos y a escondidas. Ya no resiento el abandono en el que mi padre y mi madre me tienen. Si no fuera por la abuela Martha, prácticamente me consideraría huérfana. Pero ahora… Stear llena mis horas y mis pensamientos, mis sueños y mis ideas. Nunca le agradeceré lo suficiente al destino, a Dios, a la vida, a Candy el que yo le encontrara.

Hemos ideado una manera de comunicarnos, por medio de un "buzón": el hueco de un árbol donde él y yo intercambiamos cartas. ¡Es tan romántico y dulce! No he querido confesarle a mis amigas lo que hemos hecho. Me da vergüenza que lo sepan, solamente quiero mantener este secreto dentro de mí un poco más. Annie no se da cuenta, pues tiene su propia relación con Archie. Pero Candy es otra historia. A veces me siento culpable por no contarle todo. Pero quiero disfrutar de esta maravillosa felicidad. Y sin embargo, Candy me ha dicho hoy:

-Te ves radiante, ¿qué te ha pasado?

¿Qué no es evidente? Estoy enamorada.

**Hoy amanece y el sol **

**tiene un raro esplendor **

**escucho al viento pasar **

**veo la luna brillar. **

**Al mismo cielo lo miro **

**con otro color **

**nada es nuevo **

**solo que te conocí. **

Stear: Nada es eterno, hoy regresamos a América y he tenido que separarme de Patty. Yo no quería, incluso le insinué a tía Aloy que le permitiera venir con nosotros.

-Sus padres no la han autorizado –me replicó con su tono tan cortante.

Le pedí que habláramos con el señor O'Brien, pero este ni siquiera nos pudo recibir. Desde que el peligro de la guerra se hizo presente en Londres, tía Aloy hizo lo posible porque el tío abuelo William diera su aprobación para que regresáramos a América y lo ha logrado. Annie Britter regresa con nosotros, confiada a madame Aloy como chaperón. En vista de la confianza que George y yo nos tenemos, le pedí que hablara con los O'Brien, en nombre del tío William.

-Joven Alistear, eso no es correcto. No puedo abusar de la confianza que el señor William ha puesto en mí –me respondió con su seriedad y con los ojos severos.

¿Acaso no comprenden el miedo que tengo de que algo le suceda a mi Patty? ¿Quién la defenderá ahora que me llevan de regreso a América? Acabé suplicando que me permitieran quedar en el colegio, hasta que los O'Brien decidan salir de Inglaterra.

-¿Tú me quieres matar de un disgusto? –me espetó tía Aloy-. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué cuentas rendiré a tus padres si te quedas con semejante peligro?

Pues por eso, ¿cómo voy a dejar a Patty en medio de semejante peligro?

Patty: Stear se ha ido. Regresó a América y a mí no me queda más remedio que consolarme con sus cartas. Podría decirse que estoy sola de nuevo, pero no es tan cierto. Estoy acompañada por la presencia de Stear en todo momento. Guardé las cartas en una cajita especial (era donde tenía a Julie). Y su esencia me acompaña siempre. La felicidad que comenzó el día que le conocí, sigue y sigue. Así, a pesar del miedo por la guerra, del abandono y desapego de mis padres, yo soy dichosa. Stear querido, lo único que anhelo es volverte a ver muy, muy pronto.

**Felicidad **

**hoy te vengo a encontrar **

**cuanto tiempo **

**huiste de mi. **

Stear: Hoy llegó Patty, y yo sentí ahogarme de tanta felicidad. La guerra se está desatando a pasos agigantados y hay algo fraguándose en mi pecho. ¿No hago mal quedándome a salvo en América? Han pedido voluntarios para ir a Francia y yo siento deseos de enlistarme. Me siento como un chiquillo estúpido a quien su mamá y su papá defienden del monstruo del armario. ¡Carajo! Soy un hombre, ¿no merece mi país mi defensa?

Dejé pasar unas semanas, pues no hallaba el modo de exponer mis ideas, pero ahora que lo he hecho, todos se lanzaron sobre mí: la tía Aloy, Archie, Candy y Patty. Ella es quien me ha detenido. Mirar sus enormes ojos color chocolate hace que me pierda en promesas muy dulces. Todo se viene sobre mí. Albert fue quien tuvo la última palabra. A pesar de su amnesia, puedo vislumbrar que es todo un hombre y un cabal caballero de honor. Me ha dicho que debo decidir lo más honroso, y que nadie más que yo será quien viva con esta decisión. Que los demás tendrán que respetarla si yo estoy seguro de hacer lo mejor. Así, me he decidido: voy a Francia, a despecho de todo y de todos. No quiero dramas, así que dejé cartas para mis seres más queridos, explicando mis motivos.

**Felicidad **

**no te vuelvo a dejar **

**no podria vivir **

**ya sin ti. **

Patty: Siento que mi corazón se destroza en miles de pedazos. Sólo Stear lo podrá unir nuevamente, y eso ya no será posible. Su muerte nos deja alejados uno del otro, sin poder salvar la distancia. Me vigilan día y noche, con miedo a que intente nuevamente atentar contra mi vida, como lo hice en su funeral. Stear, ¿por qué? ¿por qué si yo no te había permitido separarte de mí lo hiciste? Hay una pesada losa en mi pecho. Incluso no creo que vaya a ser necesario un nuevo atentado de mi parte. Bastará con que continúe como estoy: sin comer, sin dormir, con la mente en blanco total.

Lo busco entre las cartas que me escribió y que se mantienen en el lugar de honor del escritorio. La pluma, la tinta y el papel secante fueron los mudos testigos de nuestra relación. No tengo ánimos más que para murmurar su nombre. Mi subconsciente está tan chocado, que ni siquiera sueño con él. Hasta mis padres se preocuparon y se tomaron la molestia de enviarme a Florida, con la abuela Martha. No quisiera irme de Chicago, es donde le siento más cerca. Pero, al fin, Candy y Annie me han convencido de que un cambio de aires me irá muy bien.

Que más da, Chicago, Florida, Inglaterra, Timbuctú, China, El Tibet. Todo es igual, Stear no está en este mundo y yo no puedo irme a su lado, hasta que Dios me llame a su presencia. Felicidad, ¿dónde te fuiste? Yo no quería que me dejaras sola nuevamente, te me escapaste en un pequeño descuido mío.

**Hoy amanece y el sol **

**tiene un raro esplendor **

**escucho al viento pasar **

**veo la luna brillar. **

**Al mismo cielo lo miro **

**con otro color **

**nada es nuevo **

**solo que te conocí. **

Stear: Hoy, el cielo es diferente, lo miro con ojos nuevos. El miedo ha pasado y yo estoy, al fin, totalmente a salvo. Han sido meses donde casi perdí la esperanza de salir con vida y regresar al lado de la felicidad. El intento de escape no funcionó y nos confinó a un espantoso castigo que nos aisló por completo del resto de nuestros compañeros prisioneros.

Jan Luc se volvió loco, logrando que lo matara John. Y este falleció a causa de una infección no tratada. Y yo… yo permanecí pudriéndome dentro de una celda totalmente cerrada. Sin ventanas ni con quien hablar, mirando como los cadáveres de mis dos compañeros de escape se pudrían, hasta que los mismos carceleros los sacaron, supongo que hartos de la peste que soltaban. ¿Qué me hizo mantener la cordura? La felicidad en la cual viví hace meses. Patricia, mi hermosa Patricia, podía pasar horas evocando su figura, su risa. Imaginando diálogos con ella. No lo puedo negar, estuve a punto de volverme loco yo también, pero el pensar en una vida juntos me hacía mantener los pies en la tierra.

Hoy, después de todo el revuelo armado en la casa Andley en Chicago, me permiten ir al encuentro de mi amor y de la felicidad. ¡Patty, aquí estoy!

Patty: No es posible… ¡No es posible! ¡Stear está vivo! No supe como llegué a los brazos de un hombre flaco, sostenido con muletas y con una cicatriz al lado derecho de la cara. Pero el cabello, los ojos castaños, su olor. ¡Es él! ¡Es Stear! Lloro, grito, hablo como cotorra, preguntándole como regresó y me cuenta el rescate al final de la guerra. Los meses que pasó encerrado en el calabozo y yo le cuento lo mucho que pensé en él desde que nos informaron de su muerte. Todo ha pasado, todo. Ahora, seremos totalmente felices los dos. Nada ni nadie, lo podrá impedir.

-Ni siquiera tú, amor –le advierto-. Si hay otra guerra y me sales con que deseas enlistarte, te amarro a la pata de la cama.

Stear ríe, y ese sonido, nos llena a los dos de dicha. Al fin, un beso que estaba prometido hace muchísimos años, se ve consumado en su boca y en la mía.

**Felicidad **

**Felicidad **

**Felicidad **

**Felicidad.**

Patty: La boda fue maravillosa, tal como la deseábamos. Por esta vez, mis padres se salieron con la suya y tiraron la casa por la ventana para la boda de su única hija. Soy tan feliz.

Stear: Es tan hermosa mi esposa, que me encelo de mi hermano, del tío William, de mi suegro y hasta de George, quienes bailan con ella sin temor a cansarse. "Espera unos meses a que te recuperes", me pidió mi madre.

Patty: ¡Ni un día más iba a esperarlo! Y lo dejé muy en claro. Nos casábamos en un mes o nos casábamos en dos semanas. Claro, después de mi depresión, papá cedió y nos casamos en un mes. Felicidad, seas bienvenida, y nunca más te dejaremos ir.

***FIN***


End file.
